


Malice Toward No One

by AngelQueen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Episode Tag, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelQueen/pseuds/AngelQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is at a loss as to what to do.</p>
<p>Post-ep for 5x07 <i>A Lesson in Vengeance</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malice Toward No One

Arthur is at a loss as to what to do. Morgana’s twisted plots are tearing his family apart despite his best efforts to avoid it.

Gwen sits at his side, her chin raised as she stares intently at Merlin.

Merlin stands in the shadows of the chamber, his eyes dark as he glares back at her. 

Only twice has Arthur ever seen Merlin glower at someone like that. First, it was Morgana, during those months she stayed in Camelot, a secret traitor trying to murder her own father and half-brother. Second, it was Agravaine, whenever he sought to harm someone else within the citadel walls. Now, he casts that condemning stare on Guinevere, Arthur’s own _wife_.

In truth, Arthur doesn’t know what to believe. He does not want to think that Gwen could ever do harm to anyone. She is the gentlest person he has ever known, and has shown malice toward no one, even those who would have deserved nothing but her scorn. 

And yet, Merlin almost has a sixth sense when it comes to threats to Arthur and his kingdom. Though they have never spoken of it, Arthur is certain that Merlin knew Morgana’s true colors long before they crouched in the shadows of the throne room, watching Geoffrey lay the crown that once belonged to Arthur’s mother atop her dark curls. Arthur also knows for a fact that Merlin knew of Agravaine’s real loyalties before Arthur watched his uncle take up his sword to assist in Morgana’s devastating invasion of Camelot.

Merlin has always known, and yet rarely speaks of what he knows. Of course, the one time he actually did try to speak up, Arthur had threatened him with banishment. Even though Merlin has never seemed to hold a grudge over those threats, Arthur sometimes wonders if he had truly damaged the trust and friendship they shared in uttering them. 

Either way, Arthur faces a choice. He can trust his heart, and adhere to the belief that his wife would never betray him, or he can trust to Merlin’s instincts, which have never failed to discover the rot that seeks to destroy the kingdom.

Arthur closes his eyes and bows his head.


End file.
